One Big Family
by TayRaeOhSunShine
Summary: The Meyer's, the Mares' and the Gouths- all very different families; yet there is something that connects them all together.
1. The Meyer's

[[Hello friends! :) Just a quick note all these characters were created by me on The Sims 4. I do not own The Sims (well, ya I bought the game but I don't own the comp- you know what I mean!) But I get so absorbed when I'm playing all these families that I start having outside dialogue so I figure why not write it down? I hope you like it and it will be a bit slow in the beginning but if you decide to keep reading you will understand why! But anywho~ enjoy!]]

 **The Meyer's**

 **Introduction**

All things considered, this was not the life Taylor had envisioned for herself. Not in an unpleasant way; just, different.

Taylor was raised in a small household with her parents and younger brother. Her hair was medium length and the colour of roasted chestnuts. She rarely styled her hair – the natural wave her hair possessed looked effortless yet elegant at the same time. She was a tad rebellious in her adolescence; crazy hair colours like purple and blue; a few tattoos decorated her arms and back, and a few piercings adorned her ears and nose. Her appearance other than that was fairly plain – either she wore denim skinny jeans, a graphic t-shirt, and some sneakers; or it was black leggings, a baggy knit sweater and some sandals. Taylor very rarely wore anything fancy, the idea of fashion was of no real interest to her.

She had good grades and never got into trouble; but her affinity for music and the finer things in life lead her to pack up after graduating high school and moving to a smaller city far away from home. She didn't mind of course, Taylor was always very outgoing; she was personable and very friendly; it didn't take her too long to secure a job playing music gigs at a local bar. The bar was fairly small; albeit in a sketchy part of town. In those days her range was mostly smooth jazz on the piano, sometimes with accompaniment. It was good pay, enough for her to make rent; but she was stuck in a rut – she wanted something exciting to happen for once in her life! That silent wish was how she met Lucien Meyer.

Lucien Meyer was a well-known name around these parts; an up and coming gangster who was gaining more recognition in the underground. He was smart, he was young, and boy – was he handsome. He was a violent young man; not surprising given who he chose to surround himself by. It still baffles her to this day how a guy like him ended up laying eyes on her. His short, sandy brown hair was always messy; but messy in the most put-together sense. His eyes were like two peridot stones glistening in the sunlight. He dressed smart – never in rags or in ill fitting clothing, he knew just how to dress for every occasion.

Lucien could be described as the Jeckell and Hyde type; he was violent and ruthless to those he deemed a threat to him, but he had a gentle side to him as well. He wasn't the type to hit women or children just for kicks – he had more class than that. He liked hanging around _The Tavern_ as it was called. This bar didn't have an official name, due to the high criminal type that liked to pass through it was not a place of common knowledge. As it turns out, Lucien is very fond of jazz.

The First Meeting

April is such an interesting time of year, either it is warm and smells of fresh spring flowers, or it is grey and rainy and gloomy – reminding us of the season that has passed. Today was one of the latter days; grey and foggy. Taylor had just gotten to The Tavern and had begun her set for the night. It was a pretty typical Thursday night; not too crowded but not too sparse. She had taken a small break between sets to have a drink – mostly keeping to herself when she is working when a figure approaches her table – a drink in each hand.

"May I have a seat?"

The voice was like butter to her ears, there was only one person in this bar with a voice so smooth. She nodded her head, it would be rude not to.

"This thought has been racking my brain for quite some time now;" Lucien began, taking a small sip of his drink. "About how a girl like you could end up working in a dive of a place such as this."

He did not phrase it like a question – he wanted an answer. Taylor chuckled softly as she reached for her own drink –

"Now, were you looking for the whole 'A girls' gotta pay the bills' sort of cliché – or were you looking for the full explanation?" He smirked at the response, although wasn't too terribly surprised with her response. Before he could retort however, she was called back on stage to finish her set. It was after the show that he was waiting for her at the exit door; now part of her was a little concerned, it isn't usually a good thing to have Lucien Meyer of all people to be waiting for you at the door; but part of her knew she would be alright.

That was the first night he had walked her home. It became a common occurrence; a little banter back and forth between her music sets, and then he would walk her home. There would be days where he wouldn't turn up at all – but that happens when you're the leader of a gangster organization. They didn't speak much on the walks back to her apartment, about a fifteen-minute commute from The Tavern; but it was a comfortable silence. This went on for weeks before Taylor finally had the courage to say:

"Why do you walk me home every night after my shift?"

"This isn't the greatest neighbourhood – you don't want to start attracting the wrong crowd going back and forth between your apartment and The Tavern." The sound of her chuckling was not a sound Lucien was expecting to hear.

"What the hell is so funny hey?"

"I'm sorry, not that I'm ungrateful or anything because believe me, I am grateful; but, I'm kind of surrounded by the 'wrong crowd' by working in a place with high amounts of criminal activity now aren't I?" The realization and slight flush over his cheeks was a once in a lifetime sight for Taylor.

"All jokes aside – I have been very grateful for your kindness. Unfortunately – this is one of my last shifts here. I was finally able to save enough money to take some of the music courses I am missing so I can get a higher end job. But if I can I would like to pay you back somehow for your kindness."

"How about dinner tomorrow night?"

It was after that night that Lucien and Taylor began their complicated relationship. It wasn't easy at first – Taylor being a student and Lucien being tangled with some bad people.

 _"That's the price you pay working in a job like this."_ He would always say to her. There were arguments and there were a lot of fights; but nothing ever escalated too high. Lucien had a high sense of pride over him. He hated admitting when he was wrong but he always watched his words and his actions in front of Taylor. Those two were quite the interesting pair; the small town girl and a mob boss.

They got married three years later – as the crime rate got lower there wasn't as much need for gangsters anymore. All the petty groups dissolved but Lucien's gang expanded too much to disband. They held meetings once and a while and kept up to date but there wasn't as much a need for Lucien and his set of skills anymore. He began cooking as a hobby; which quickly turned into a career for him. Taylor finished schooling and was playing in restaurants all over the area. They have two children, and one on the way.

Elise is their eldest; at seventeen she is quite the firecracker. She has a sharp tongue and her mother's musical talents. She isn't hard to miss in a crowd with long lavender locks and eyes as green as her fathers. She wears lots of black eyeliner and dark plum and black lipsticks like lots of girls are doing her age; and she continues to identify as 'pastel goth' whatever that means. Her brother Ronan, is polar opposite. At fifteen he is a certified genius; he can solve any problem that is put in front of him, but his true passion is reading. He got his blonde hair colour from Lucien, but it's wavy texture, along with his steel-blue eyes is all from Taylor. Despite their differences however, Ronan and Elise are closer than most siblings their age. They pester each other to no end, but they help each other when needed, and the fact that their chef father is also an underground mob lord doesn't seem to bother them at all.

 ***Ding – Dong** *

[[Thank you so much for reading! I know this is kind of slow but I'm starting a brief intro with slight character description to introduce all the families because as you will come to see, not that things get super complicated, but there is a lot of interaction between three different families and I want them to have their own intro so you can differenciate between them. Please leave me some feedback/constructive criticism and thank you so much for reading! J ]]


	2. The Mares Family

[[Just to be clear about the names- ' Mares' is pronounced as 'mars' and (I at least) pronounce 'Meyer' as 'Mayor'. Just a little fun fact, Taylor in the previous chapter was originally crafted to be me, but when this idea came into my head I decided to tweak her personality and traits to be fairly different than mine. But, I decided to hyphenate her name and keep my last name, idk I thought it would be more interesting XD so Taylor's full name after marrying Lucien Meyer is Taylor Freisen-Meyer :P anywhos~ fun fact over and on with the story!]]

 **The Mares:**

He was the typical muscle-jock, and she was an art student. They hated each other at first – Alan was just a muscle-head to Nikki, and Nikki was just an art freak to Alan. Alan was smart, but never really tried in school; working out and getting the best physique seemed to be the only thing that mattered to him. He had ashy brown hair, always slightly damp from the amount he worked out, and hard, yet gentle eyes the colour of dark chocolate. Unlike his other teammates, Alan didn't bully the younger and 'weaker' students that would use the workout facility; he encouraged them to keep improving. Other than being the star player of the football team there was nothing that really stood out about him – he wore mostly dark jeans and white t-shirts, sometimes with a hoodie or long sleeve shirt on cooler days. He seemed to live in a completely different world than Nikki.

Nikki's natural hair was as black as black can be, but it was always cut as a diagonal forward and bleached blonde, with the occasional silver or deep blues and greens. Whatever colour her hair was, it always brought out the slight tint of green in her hazel eyes. Thick black liner and black lashed adorned her eyes every day, and she wasn't afraid to be out there with her lipstick, which would range from deep burgundy reds to pastel pinks. Black was her wardrobe staple; it was easier to get paint out of her black jeans and shirts than it was to get out of any of her other… non-black clothes. She had good grades, and was always found in the art room during her free time. She didn't really care what the others thought of her; as long as she could paint, she was happy.

Their First Meeting

In their first year phys ed class, the girls and boys gym classes combined for a two week long volleyball unit; and luck of the draw brought Nikki and Alan together. Neither was happy at first – especially Alan. _'Come on, her of all people? This is going to be a pretty lame class'_ He thought to himself. It ended up however, that Nikki had quite the sporty side to her. She didn't act like some of the other girls in the group that were more concerned that they would ruin their makeup from sweating – Nikki played to win. She gave him quite the challenge and being partnered that day made him change his whole outlook on her.

"Hey. That was a pretty good match back there. I didn't know you had that in you."

Nikki always knew Alan was friendly and not a douche to their classmates, but she would be lying if she were to say it didn't surprised her when he approached her after their class that day. "Oh, well, thanks. It was no big deal really." She responded as she continued walking to the art room to have her lunch.

"It was impressive. I'm sure if you asked the coach you could easily join the volleyball te-"

"Sorry, but I have no interest joining any sports team at this school. I do enough with the art club to keep myself occupied." She thought that would be the extent of their conversation for their entire high school experience, but she was wrong. He would walk with her to the art room, sometimes staying and watching her paint. The fact that she was fairly athletic, yet didn't want to do anything about it confused him, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. There was something else as well, something Alan couldn't quite figure out that was present when he was around her. He felt like Nikki noticed it as well, but neither said anything.

They kissed for the first time during their second semester; they were both at a house party talking to their respective friend groups when a slightly drunk football member started getting a little too rowdy and pestering the group of 'artsy dweebs' as he dubbed them. Alan tried to get him to calm down and go rest on the couch, but the guy knocked Alan off his feet. Nikki tried moving out of the way so he wouldn't land on him, but couldn't get out of the way in time. Alan was able to catch himself before landing his

full weight on top of her, but not enough to stop their lips from meeting. They were both stunned from the whole situation – but in the end they were glad it happened. They dated for the rest of their high school years; Alan ended up working as a personal trainer at the local gym and Nikki worked at the arts centre teaching art. Their family expanded with three children: Julia, Keon and Lillian.

Julia is the eldest child at nineteen years of age. Like her mother, she enjoyed having hair of any colour other than her natural hair colour (her favourite being lavender), with deep brown eyes. She seemed to be a mix of both parents; artistic and athletic. She was a bit rebellious, and was determined to be different. Keon, was the 'nerd' of the family – he enjoyed reading and the sciences and playing video games. He was a carbon copy of his father with the exception of glasses. He most recently turned seventeen and had begun research on furthering his education. He and Julia tended to pester and annoy each other, as siblings normally do; but they look out for each other and make sure the other is doing okay. Lillian is the youngest of the siblings at six years of age. She gets along with both her siblings despite the age difference. She enjoys reading and playing puzzle games with Keon, and she enjoys watching Julia paint, and sometimes if she's not being disruptive Julia will let her paint too! She shares the same dusty brown hair that her father and siblings have, with intense hazel eyes that look greener in certain lights.

Their family resides near a park in Willow creek in a nice two-story house. It is fairly spacious but it fulfills the needs of everyone in their family. They have good neighbours and life goes on as it normally does for the Mares household…

[[Thanks for reading! The story will begin from here on out! There is one more family that technically needs to be introduced, but it is fairly short compared to these two families that I created on my sims 4, so I will briefly explain that household in maybe half a page next chapter – which I'm hoping to maybe post tonight. Until then!]]


End file.
